Fluffy Hates Heights!
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Malik drags Bakura to the fair, and forces him to ride the Ferris Wheel. Little does he know that Bakura is secretly scared of heights. What will happen between the two? Rated T for language, and yaoi/boy x boy. Thiefshipping YBxM I don't own the cover!


**I own nothing, blah blah blah.**

**If you guys would like me to continue this, please let me know, because I'm perfectly fine with doing so.**

**Enjoy Kayley (my friend whom I wrote this for) and those who are reading this~**

* * *

"Malik, remind me why we're doing this again?" Bakura mumbled under his breath, but due to his proximity to the other, he knew Malik could hear him.

"Because Ishizu made me, and because it's fun."

Bakura didn't deny the first one. That woman had a habit of not only being utterly annoying, but she also made a point of disrupting their relationship. Well, she _had_.

Then Malik had told her how much he loved Bakura, and so then Ishizu was all for it, which was pretty suspicious in Bakura's opinion. But Malik rolled with it, so he had to as well.

"So, what should we do first, fluffy?" The blonde Egyptian asked with a large - and slightly annoying in Bakura's own little world - smile plastered on his face.

"Leave." Bakura responded tonelessly.

Malik frowned. "We just got here you idiot! Besides, I already payed money, and it's not like I could get a refund!"

The other thief smiled. "I could arrange a refund." A glint of steel glittered in Bakura's pocket.

How had he -?!

Shaking his head in disagreement, Malik pointed towards the Ferris Wheel. "We shall go there. Got it, fluffy?"

"You can't boss me around, and stop calling me fluffy." Bakura growled the last word out like it was poison or something. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, the word 'fluffy' did.

Finally, the two came to an agreement.

If Bakura went on the Ferris Wheel with Malik, then the white-haired yami could steal a 42-inch flat screen TV. Considering Malik had always wanted one of those, it was a done deal.

But the closer they got to the Ferris Wheel, the more apprehensive Bakura became, which confused the other greatly. Usually, it was him who was telling Bakura not to do things.

But now it was Bakura telling him.

Okay, so maybe the white-haired thief _had _told him a couple times that some of his ideas were stupid.

Like that time they were going to go into the women's bathroom and yell 'boxers' at the top of their lungs. Malik frowned. He'd liked that idea. Bakura had as well, but he said something about 'women cooties'.

Could a 3000-year-old-yami-spirit-something even catch a cold?

As far as Malik knew, no, because Marik had never complained.

"Malik."

"What?"

"Get me off of this thing right now."

That was sort of hard to accomplish, considering they were at the very top of the Ferris Wheel. And since Malik couldn't control a glass of water (1), he obviously couldn't control a whole freaking Ferris Wheel.

Bakura silently prayed that the Ferris Wheel would not stop at the very top, and that they'd get off of it as soon as humanly possible.

But fate said a huge, 'FUCK NO!' right then and, lo and behold, the Ferris Wheel stopped at top.

It was then Bakura realized that fate was a fucked up thing.

"Bakura. You're sweating." Malik pointed out, covering his mouth in order to hide the pleased smile crossing his face.

The white-haired yami glared. "So?"

Malik scoffed, "You _never _sweat."

Bakura spat something off of the side of the Ferris Wheel, "It's hot."

The blonde Egyptian rolled his eyes in disbelief. "It's friggin' Spring."

Bakura said nothing in response which led Malik to believe he'd won an argument between them! Finally! It had taken awhile, but he, Malik - come to think of it, what was his middle name?

Malik was so enthralled in his 'middle name pondering', he didn't notice how sick Bakura was beginning to look. Finally, the white-haired yami began making heaving sounds which quickly got Malik's attention.

"Fluffy? What's wrong?" The blonde asked, actually worried for him. Bakura didn't reply, he just kept dry heaving.

"Are you..." Malik smiled slightly, "afraid of heights?"

When the other gave no reply, Malik figured he was correct and decided Bakura was the one who needed comforting in this case.

"Hmm...I've never really done this before..." The blonde edged closer to the white haired yami and gave him an awkward hug.

Bakura didn't push him away, nor did he hug him back. He just sort of...sat there.

"It's okay, Bakura." Malik tried to sound like a comforting mother would to her scared young child. "Nothing can hurt you."

"I know that you i-idiot!" Bakura sputtered, though he quickly resumed cowering when he remembered where they were.

"No you don't." Malik sniffed. "You're scared stiff."

All of a sudden, the ferris wheel jerked violently. Bakura clutched the thing nearest to him, which was evidently Malik, who was quite pleased at this turn of events and 'clutched' Bakura back.

"I-I'm not s-scared you -" The ride jerked again, sending the white haired yami into hysterics.

"Calm down fluffy." Malik said with a sigh, stroking the white hair lovingly. Even if it was crazy, it was damn soft.

"Malik."

The blonde looked downwards at Bakura. "Yes?"

"Is there a possibility that I could die from this?" Came the mumbled response.

Malik pondered this before shrugging. "Maybe."

"That isn't bloody h-helping!"

"Well _sorry!_"

The two sat in silence for a moment before Malik peaked over the edge of the Ferris Wheel. Bakura noticed that his 'life support' was leaning away and pulled the blonde back into his seat.

"Hey fluffy..."

Bakura looked up slightly. "What?"

"The ferris wheel appears to be stuck." Malik announced cheerily.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Bakura dived downwards again, this time, resting his head on Malik's lap.

The blonde blushed. "Err, fluffy..."

"What, Malik?!" The whitette snapped, holding on to the tanned youth like his life depended on it.

"Do you know where your head is?" Malik asked slowly, averting his gaze away from his lap.

"No, and I don't care!" Bakura responded, though his voice came out as a squeak instead of his usual strong voice.

"How about I talk about comforting things?" The violet eyed thief suggested, stroking Bakura's hair once again.

"Like what?" The other asked hesitantly, knowing that Malik's idea of comforting was most likely far from normal.

"Motorcycles!"

See? Not normal.

"Oh wow..." Malik trailed off in awe at the beholding sight.

"What?!" Bakura asked, and despite his position, looked up a little.

"There was a lighting bolt over there!" The blonde answered with a little too much excitement for his fellow thief's taste.

"WHY DID YOU BLOODY TELL ME?!" Bakura shrieked, throwing himself onto Malik unceremoniously.

The blonde winced. "What's a little lightning going to do?"

"IT COULD KILL ME MALIK! KILL ME!" Bakura had basically gone nuts and was nearly constricting the movement of Malik's lungs.

"Hey, we're moving again!" Malik announced, much to Bakura's joy.

The moment they hit the ground, Bakura literally ran out of the Ferris Wheel and made his way towards the exit. Malik shrugged and followed him, nearly skipping with delight.

Bakura had been the uke for once!

Well, sort of.

Close enough!

* * *

**I hope you liked it, Kayley! XD I know it's short but you said it didn't have to be over 1,000 words. Anyways! I hope everyone else who reads this enjoyed it. If you didn't...well, sorry to hear that.  
**

**R&amp;R! No flames or hate, because if I get one hate comment or review...then there's fightin' words.**


End file.
